Stuck
by Rina-sama
Summary: Kisshu kidnaps Ichigo, and sends a message to the TMM crew that the will get her back in a week, no matter what.Contains pretty large amount of fluff, possible lime, but no lemon...
1. The beggining

Hikari Rina: YAY! The KishxIchigo story is now out! At least... the first chapter...;;;;  
Yami Rina: Shut the fucking hell up  
Hikari Rina: And it's in the M section ALL because of Yami's damn swearing. And mine  
Yami Rina: I SAID: SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!I have a headache.  
Hikari Rina: ...

**Chapter 1**

The next day, Ichigo woke up, went to cafe mew mew, and got changed into her work uniform. "Anyone here yet?" she asked Minto, who was taking her morning tea. "There's a boy in the back" Minto said. "Leave it to me!" she answered as she went up to him, and discovered it was Kisshu. "What are you doing here?" she asked, angry. "Well, since that bastard Masaya is going to leave for England, you need someone to take care of you" he said. Ichigo blushed, "Sh-shut up!" she said. Kisshu then looked at her with a strange smile, picked her up and teleported with her.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him angrily as she jumped out of his arms."Come with me" he said, holding out his hand. She then realized she was in front of a rather large house, close to her own. "Where are we?" she asked. "This is where I live when I'm not working" he said simply, opening the door. "You coming?" he asked in a sweet voice. Ichigo looked at him, nodded, and entered the house.

Minto put back her tea kettle and cups and suudenly asked, "Has anyone seen Ichigo?", "Last time I saw her she was talking to you" Retasu said, walking over to her. "This isn't good" Ryou said, looking at them.

Ichigo looked around. It was a lot bigger inside than what it looked like. Kish said, "The hall is pretty small, but the bedrooms and bathromsare huge", "Are you the only one living here?" Ichigo asked in amazement. "Nope. Taruto and Pai live here too" the boy said. "Follow me" he added, walking up the stairs. Ichigo looked at him, and decided to follow. They entered a large bedroom with a king sized bed...for two."Oh no you don't!" Ichigo yelled. "What if I do?" the alien asked, looking straight at her.

Ryou and the other mew mews barged out of the cafe, and put the 'CLOSED' sign on the door. "Where could she have gone?" He asked the others. "Dunno"Retasu said, worried."She's probably with Masaya!" Purin said, hopping up and down as usual. "But that boy at the cafe... Green hair...?" Minto thought aloud. "KISSHU!" Ryou yelled.

Hikari Rina: It's funny how every single time, Kish tries to do something nasty to Ichigo...  
Yami Rina: Since I feel better now, I'm gonna take part in writing the next chapter... A little bit  
Hikari Rina: OOH! And to ALL the reviewers of my other story! Here's the other fanfic! AND IT'S M! YAY!


	2. What they decided

Hikari Rina: Okay, just wanted to say that my chapters will probably be longer from now on... I haven't been on for a while though, because my pet died...  
Yami Rina: Oh my god... Why do you have to tell that to everyone and use it as an excuse...>  
Hikari Rina: But it's the TRUTH! Grr...  
Yami Rina: Retreat!  
Hikari Rina: BTW, I will probably invite some of my friends over for the next chappies... NOTE: NO lemon... At least, not yet. Fluff, and possible citrus

**Chapter 2**

Kisshu lyied down on the bed, and tapped a spot next to him. "Come on, I don't bite" he said with a grin. Ichigo blushed, and sat down next to him. "I guess..." she said. Her cat ears popped out from surprise when Kisshu reached out to her tummy, pulling her cell phone out, and opening it. She sat there, slightly shivering.He dialed a number, and put the phone up to his ear, grinning.

"Wait! Phone call phone call!" Purin said as shepounced ontoMinto. The blue-eyedgirl sat there in surprise, then shook her head and answered."Hello?"

"This is Kisshu", the alien said. "What have you done with Ichigo!" Minto yelled out in the phone, causing Kisshu to drop his. He hurriedly picked it back up. "Calm down, Minto,kitten is safe with me right now" "Give her back, Kisshu"the blue-eyed girl said, trying to contain her anger, in vain. "A week". "Huh?"Minto said,confused. "A week... Give me a week. If you don't interfer within that time,you can get Ichigo back. Deal?" the boy grinned again. This was going to be great. "...Deal..."

Kisshu turned the phone off. "Now, now,where were we, my little kitten?" heasked ashe crept closer to her. "Don't!"Ihigo said, blushing. "You're blushing, kitten... Soyou do like me" the boy said, wrapping his arms around her waist."But it'sokay to" he added, looking up into her marooneyes._HeIS pretty cute anyways_, she thought_. No! What the hell am I thinking! I can't like this jerk! But maybe he is a nice guy after all..._Ichigo shook her head. "Something wrong, kitten?" the alien asked her as he held her against his chest. "Because I don't want you to feel bad"

Minto stared at her cell. "What are we gonna do now?" Retasu asked, worried. "Do as he says" Ryou said, looking down at them. Minto sat down on a bench close to them. (That just magically appeared because I felt like it! xD More fluff later!) Purin smiled. "At least that means that Taruto and Pai HAVE to be around here!" She said, looking around.

(Back to the fluff!) "Come on, kitten. You have to stay here a full week..." he said, standing up and walking out of the room. "Don't move, or I'll be naughty" he said. Ichigo wondered what naughty would be, and then decided that she'd rather not find out. The boy ran back up, holding a bowl in one hand, and whipped cream in the other. "Does my little kitty want strawberries?" he asked as he popped one in his mouth and smiled at the sweet taste of it. "Sure!" Ichigo said, relieved that it was only that. When she reached to grab one, Kisshu pulled the bowl out of her reach and said, "Now now, you have to ask before you get one!" he said, giggling (which is REALLY wrong... Guys are scary when they giggle xD) Ichigo sighed, and asked, "Can I have one? Please?" The boy looked at her, then sprayed cream over a strawberry, and said. "Open wide..." The girl obeyed, and Kisshu popped the strawberry in her mouth. _They truly are delicious... _She though as she licked the cream off her lips. "Want another?" the alien asked. Ichigo nodded, and opened her mouth, to taste the sweet and juicy strawberry again. _He really IS nicer than I imagined... And those strawberries..._ the girl smiled at the thought of more. Noticing her smile, the alien boy sprayed cream on her nose. Ichigo blinked, and the alien was on her. He licked the cream off her nose, and pulled the bottle out again, grinning.

Hikari Rina: okay, so it's not MUCH longer than the others, but it's a start...  
Yami Rina: I'm the one who gets to write all the fluff, citrus, and lemons... Even though I haven't written a lemon yet...-sigh-  
Hikari Rina: Now for today's questions:

#1: What do you think Kisshu is gonna do to Ichigo?  
#2: Who shall I invite?  
--Kita (hyperactive tall person who writes fanficcies)  
--GS (hyperactive short person who likes to write lemons, yaoi, and yaoi lemons)  
--CCP (yet ANOTHER hyper active kinda tall person who has a thing for SetoxJoey fanfics)


End file.
